Spaziergänge mit einem Fremden - Tokio Hotel
by wasserbaerchen
Summary: - Tokio Hotel - Als Liss nach ihrem zweiten Jahr Amerika wieder nach Hamburg kommt, weiß sie nicht recht, was sie mit ihrem Leben anfangen soll. Das Fernweh geht nicht weg und trotz des anscheinend perfekten Studentenleben, das sie führt, findet sie ihren Weg nicht. Das soll sich ändern, als sie einen jungen Mann im Park kennen lernt. Zwei Leben, eine Idee und ihre Folgen...


Moin Moin ihr Lieben,

hier das erste Kapitel meines ersten Fanfic-Versuchs auf dieser Seite.

Viel Spaß und lasst gerne Anregungen da :)

1.

Sie sah das Zucken, das durch den Körper des Tieres ging und wusste, dass es zu spät war.

Sie versuchte hinterher zu rennen und rief den Namen der Labradorhündin, doch wenn diese losgelaufen war, konnte keiner sie aufhalten.

Sie packte Edgar, den kleinen Yorkiewelpen, unter den Arm und rannte los. Als sie um die Ecke bog, sah sie worauf die Hündin zu gerannt war: Ein junger Mann stand am Ende des Weges, vor ihm ein Münsterländer und er versuchte vergeblich sich die Hündin, die freudig an ihm hochsprang, abzuhalten.

Liss rannte auf beide zu, packte ihren Hund am Halsband und befahl ihr „sitz" zu machen. Mit untergebenem Blick setzte die Hündin sich.

Überschwänglich entschuldigte Liss sich, doch der junge Mann lächelte die drei nur an. Er hatte eine Cap und eine Kapuze auf, trug enge Jeans, die ihm unter dem Gesäß hingen und trug Sneakers. Genau wie sie hatte er ein großes Sweatshirt an, passend zu dem grauen Herbsttag. Er beugte sich zu Edgar vor und kraulte den Welpen mit verzücktem Blick am Kopf und unterbrach sie so in ihren Entschuldigungen.

Lächelnd stellte sie sich und ihre beiden Hunde vor. Der junge Mann zögerte einen Augenblick, reichte ihr dann jedoch die Hand und stellte sich als Yannick, seinen Hund als Anubis vor.

Er musterte sie und Liss überlegte angestrengt woher sie ihn kannte, denn sein Gesicht kam ihr bekannt vor. „Gehen wir ein Stück zusammen?", zwinkerte er ihr zu und riss sie somit aus ihren Gedanken. Sie setzten sich in Bewegung und spazierten durch den Park, bis sie an einer Bank direkt an der Hundewiese angekommen waren und sich hinsetzten.

Sie setzte Edgar auf den Boden, doch anstatt mit den anderen beiden zu spielen, sprang er an ihren Beinen hoch und winselte. Seufzend hob sie ihn wieder auf den Schoß.

„Bist du neu hier, ich habe dich noch nie gesehen." Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage von ihm. „Ich bin neu hier her gezogen, eigentlich komme ich aus einer anderen Gegend von Hamburg", antwortete sie und grinste, als sie sein neugieriges Gesicht sah. „Und ihr? Geht ihr öfters hier spazieren?", stellte sie die Gegenfrage. Edgar krabbelte von ihrem Schoß und kuschelte sich in sein Sweatshirt. Das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht rührte sie zu tiefst. Vorsichtig streichelte er über den Kopf des kleinen Hundes und dieser schloss die Augen.

„Ich bin viel unterwegs, aber wann immer es geht, bin ich hier draußen. Gerade bei so einem Wetter wie heute, es macht den Kopf klar finde ich." Sie nickte zustimmend. Sie mochte den Herbst hier in Norddeutschland zwar nicht so gerne wie den Winter, doch lieber als den heißen, schwülen Sommer. Sie brauchte die kühle, klare Luft. Regen und Wind mochte sie gar nicht. Schon oft war ihr klar geworden, dass sie am falschen Ort lebte, zumindest was das Klima anging.

Bei dem Gedanken an schöne, kühle aber sonnige Herbsttage, musste sie an die Indian Summer, die sie die letzten beiden Jahre in Amerika erlebt hatte, denken und ihr wurde es schwer ums Herz.

„Woran denkst du, du siehst so traurig aus." Erstaunt blickte sie auf, denn sie merkte selber erst jetzt wie traurig sie dieser Gedanke machte. „Ich habe gerade an die bunten Herbsttage in Amerika gedacht. Wie schön die Felder morgens im Nebel aussehen. Doch bis mittags ist der ganze Nebel immer weg und die Luft ist klar und erfrischend."

Nun war er es, der sie erstaunt ansah. „Du kommst aus Amerika?", fragte er. „Nein, aber ich habe zwei Jahre dort studiert und vor einigen Jahren war ich schon einmal da. Ich bin gerade erst vor zwei Monaten zurück nach Deutschland gekommen."

„Wow, was für ein Leben.", sagte er und betrachtete abwesend die beiden tollenden Hunde. Edgar war auf seinem Schoß eingeschlafen. Das Klingeln seines Handys riss beide aus den Gedanken. Er ging mit einem entschuldigenden Blick ran, redete kurz und legte wieder auf. „Sorry, ich muss los. Ich hoffe, man sieht sich mal wieder!" Er überreichte ihr den kleinen Welpen, lächelte noch einmal und ging davon. Auch sie erhob sich nach einer Weile und machte sie auf den Heimweg.

Nur wenige Tage später sah sie ihn auf der Bank an der Hundewiese sitzen. Sie erkannte ihn sofort, denn er trug wieder ein viel zu großes Sweatshirt. Da die Sonne schien, trug er diesmal keine Kapuze und hatte eine riesige Sonnenbrille auf der Nase.

Anubis tobte auf der Wiese und freute sich über die Gesellschaft der weißen Hundedame.

Sie ging auf die Bank zu und sah, dass er Block und Stift in der Hand hatte und in Gedanken versunken etwas aufschrieb. Er bemerkte sie erst, als sie sich setzte. Er erschrak und ließ den Block schnell zuklappen, erkannte sie dann jedoch und ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Hey, sorry ich war in Gedanken!", begrüßte er sie.

„Ich schreibe auch gerne und kenne, wie sehr man sich darin verlieren kann. Sorry, dass ich mich so angeschlichen hab.", antwortete sie mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln auf den Lippen. Sie fragte bewusst nicht, was genau er geschrieben hatte, denn es war offensichtlich nicht für ihre Augen bestimmt.

Zögernd nahm er die Sonnenbrille ab und musterte sie. Seine Augen schimmerten gold-braun und sie versuchte sich von ihnen los zu reißen, was ihr schwer fiel. Ihm ging es ähnlich und er fragte sich krampfhaft, wie viel sie gelesen hatte.

„Wollen wir eine Runde drehen?", fragte sie schließlich und er stimmte zu, erleichtert darüber nicht weiter auf das Thema eingehen zu müssen. Sie schlenderten Seite an Seite durch den Park und es dauerte eine Weile bis er sich vollkomme entspannen konnte. Noch immer wusste er nicht, wie viel sie wusste und ob sie ihn erkannt hatte.

Schließlich fingen sie an sich über Gott und die Welt zu unterhalten und merkten schnell, dass sie bei vielen Themen einer Meinung waren. An einem kleinen See angelangt beobachtete sie, wie sein Blick auf einer Libelle, die wohl ihren letzten Flug des Jahres drehte, ruhte und er sie fasziniert betrachtete. Seine Augen glitzerten in der Sonne und beide waren für einen Augenblick vollkommen still. Er, von der Schönheit der Libelle eingenommen, sie fasziniert von seiner Aufmerksamkeit, die er dem Kleinen Insekt schenkte. Nie zuvor hatte sie jemanden getroffen, der von so einer Kleinigkeit so fasziniert sein konnte, wie es ihr selber oft passierte. Sie liebte Libellen, sie waren wunderhübsche Tiere, die in den unterschiedlichsten Farben schillerten. In der Sonne waren diese Tiere, die von vielen Menschen einfach nicht beachtet oder sogar geekelt und gefürchtet wurden, besonders hübsch. Nach einigen Minuten flog die Libelle davon und es war ihr, als würde mit ihr der Sommer wegfliegen und endgültig vorbei sein.

Er blickte auf und lächelte sie leicht traurig an. „Als würde sie den Sommer nun endgültig mitnehmen.", sagte er leise und sie grinste, was ihn dazu brachte sie fragend anzusehen. „Das gleiche habe ich auch gerade gedacht. Aber den Winter mag ich auch. Schnee, Weihnachten und Gemütlichkeit.", erklärte sie ihm ihre Gedanken und der Anflug von Trauer in seinen Augen wich einem ehrlichen Strahlen.

Er erzählte ihr, dass er den Herbst früher immer am liebsten gehabt hatte, als er sich diesen immer als Bilderbuch Herbst vorgestellt hatte. Sie grinste und wurde an ihre Jahre in Amerika erinnert, in denen sie genau solch einen Bilderbuch Herbst erleben durfte.

Sie fing an darüber zu erzählen und mit gespannten Augen und roten Wangen hörte er ihr aufmerksam zu. Er wollte mehr und mehr über ihre Jahre im Ausland wissen und schnell wurde deutlich, wie sehr er sie darum beneidete. Er fragte über die High School, ihre Gastfamilie und über die Landschaft. Sie hatten sich inzwischen wieder auf eine Parkbank gesetzt und nun sah sie ihn etwas verlegen an und lächelte. So viel hatte sie noch nie einem Fremden über sich erzählt. Sein Gesicht schien zu strahlen als sie endete. „Wow, ich weiß gar nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll. Ich bin sooo neidisch. Das hätte ich auch gerne erlebt."

Ihr fiel schnell auf, dass er überhaupt nichts über sich erzählte, doch sie war kein Mensch der andere drängte, außerdem war ihr klar, dass er schon mehr preisgegeben hatte, als es ihm selbst vielleicht bewusst war.

Nach einer Weile, in der sie die Sonne genossen hatten, sah er auf seine Uhr und erschrak. „Scheiße, ich müsste schon längst zu Hause sein. Ich hab noch einen Termin! Ich hoffe wir sehen uns bald wieder!" Er war aufgesprungen und versuchte hektisch Anubis herbei zu rufen, doch dieser dachte nicht daran auf sein Herrchen zu hören und spielte unbekümmert weiter auf der Wiese. Grinsend sah sie dem Spektakel einen Moment lang zu, bis sie ihre Hunde heran pfiff, die aufs Wort gehorchten und schnell angetrabt kamen. Hinter ihnen kam auch Anubis, der nun schuldbewusst neben seinem schimpfenden Herrchen zum Stehen kam. Er schenkte ihr noch ein dankendes Lächeln und war dann mit seinem Hund an der Leine verschwunden.

Sie sah ihm einen Moment hinterher, nahm Edgar auf den Arm und machte sich auf den Heimweg.


End file.
